


Ice, Ice, Baby

by mira (stellamira)



Series: Snowball-fighting college boys [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides that Jensen needs a little study break. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice, Baby

Jensen worried his lower lip between his teeth while he read a particularly complicated part for the third time. It was only one sentence, but it stretched over a whole paragraph, branching out into subordinate clauses and stuffed with technical terms. Each time Jensen got to the end he'd forgotten what the beginning was about.

Jensen was sitting with his back against the bed Jared was stretched out on, knees pulled up to his chest and book propped up on them. It was a bit uncomfortable at times, but occasionally Jared's arm would flop over the edge of the bed and gently scratch Jensen's head.

Jensen gave a displeased grunt and Jared took his hand away. "Sorry."

"No, no." Jensen tilted his head back to show that he didn't mind the massaging. He lifted the book. Even after the third reading the sentence hadn't made much sense. "This. I just can't wrap my head around some of this stuff."

"Well, if you insist on reading –" Jared rolled over to peer over Jensen's shoulder, " _Human Anatomy and Physiology_ for hours, no wonder your brain's getting all mushy. We should do something different for a while; don't tell me you're even taking in anything anymore."

Jared was right, of course. Of the last half hour Jensen had been actually reading a total of five minutes. Ten minutes had been spent staring at the posters on Jared's roommate Chad's wall, trying to determine if he knew any songs of bands like _Skydiggers_ or _Born Ruffians_ , ten more making a mental list of the clean clothes currently in his possession and pondering when he had to do laundry again, and five minutes picking the dirt from underneath his fingernails.

Still, "I need to study. I'm screwed if I fail this class."

Jared snorted. "As if you're _so_ close to failing _any_ of your classes. C'mon. You've got two weeks left; you can go out with your boyfriend one afternoon."

Sighing, Jensen flipped his book shut. They might as well. Turning his head to the side so he could see Jared from the corner of his eye, he asked, "Where d'you wanna go?"

Jared leaned forward further to press a sound kiss to Jensen's cheek. "Not telling. But you'll love it."

***

"I'll have you know," Jensen said, wobbling on his feet, "that I haven't done this in ages."

"But it is fun, right?" Jared made it look so easy, effortlessly staying upright.

"Don't know about that yet," Jensen muttered. His scarf got tangled up between his legs, yanking tight around his neck, and Jensen flailed desperately, trying not to fall on his ass. He lost. A little girl, no older than ten, skated a neat curve around where Jensen was sitting on the ice. Jensen stuck his tongue out at her back and earned himself a scowl from her father.

Jared was obviously trying not to laugh as he slid over. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, letting Jared help him up. No bruises yet, but there would be if he did this a few more times. There was a good chance of that happening.

Jared wrapped the scarf once more around Jensen's neck so the ends wouldn't trail down that long. "There. Shouldn't let you get dressed on your own, huh? You obviously need professional help."

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "And that would be so much more convincing if I hadn't seen the ugly shirts in your closet."

" _Hey_." Jared laughed. "If you wanna borrow one, just gotta ask. C'mon." He grabbed Jensen's hand. "Easier if you got something to hold on to."

Jensen would've protested – the only people he saw skating hand in hand were parents with their small children or teenage couples – but it _was_ easier with Jared helping him keep his balance.

"How come you're so good at this?" Jensen asked when they'd completed their first circle around the rink without Jensen stumbling once. "Texas isn't exactly the ice-skating state."

"Did a lot of skateboarding when I was in high school," Jared said. Now _that_ Jensen could imagine very well. Jared as a typical skater kid, hair too long, wearing shorts in winter and hoodies in summer. "'Course it's not the same, but you learn to keep your balance."

Jensen got more confident the longer they were skating until he noticed that it wasn't so much Jared leading anymore but Jared letting Jensen steer him along. He glanced over at Jared, who was grinning.

"See?" Jared said, raising their joined hands slightly. "Easy."

Of course that was just the distraction that Jensen's body needed. His feet slid out from under him and he went toppling down, inevitably pulling Jared with him. They ended up next to each other on their backs with their legs tangled, Jensen's knee caught at an awkward angle under Jared's thigh. It was bearable, though, so Jensen decided to get his breath back before trying to move. Beside him, he could feel Jared shaking, and after a second of panic Jensen realized he was laughing.

"Ass." Jensen flung an arm sideways, smacking Jared in the chest.

"No, just –" Jared caught Jensen's hand, holding it tight. "I've got a real bad joke coming up, wanna hear?"

Jensen made a noncommittal sound. Jared would tell him anyway.

"Baby," Jared said in a low and what he probably thought seductive voice." If you wanted to get me on my back, all you –"

"Shut up," Jensen grumbled.

"Are you guys okay?" Jensen pushed up the hat that had slipped over his eyes to see a face appear above him – a lanky teenager with a girl attached to his hip, who was peering curiously at their hands.

Jensen let go to sit up gingerly. "Think so. You?" He turned, but Jared was already half standing again. Jensen shot him a glare – show-off – then winced in sympathy when Jared's joints popped as he pushed himself fully upright.

"I think we're fine," Jared told the two. "Thanks for asking, though."

"No problem," the boy said and the girl added, "Take care," with a last fond look before skating away.

Slowly, Jared and Jensen made their way to the edge of the rink. Jensen clutched the boards gratefully. He needed a break.

"Sorry, man," Jensen said.

"Nah, 's okay."

They stood in silence – Jensen half hanging over the edge of the boards, Jared casually leaning – until the boy with his girlfriend came by again. She waved at them, and Jared waved back. "You know she's gonna call all her girlfriends when she's home to gush about the _cute_ gay couple she saw today."

Jensen arched an eyebrow. "You think you're cute?"

"You are," Jared replied, not a hint of teasing in his voice, leaning in for a kiss. "That's why I asked you out."

"You didn't ask me out," Jensen argued. "You lured me back to your room to 'warm me up'."

"Because I thought you were cute," Jared said, mouth still so close his breath was tickling Jensen's lips. "I don't just share my body heat with anyone, you know."

They kissed again, deeper this time, and Jensen closed his eyes. Jared's fingers brushed Jensen's cheek.

He wasn't even wearing gloves, the freak, while Jensen had refused to leave any of his protective winter attire in a locker before entering the rink. Not that Jensen minded much – Jared's human heater qualities had proved valuable during cold winter nights on the few occasions Jensen had crawled into bed with him.

Jared broke off with a kiss on Jensen's nose. "C'mon, a few more rounds then you can go back to studying the human anatomy." The way he was grinning indicated just which anatomy he was talking about.

"Okay." Jensen slipped his fingers in-between Jared's, using that grip to steady himself. Possibly he'd need Jared's help with this for a while.

He was pretty sure Jared wouldn't mind.

 

The End.


End file.
